


Crying Wolf

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [17]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3, Prompt Fill, There's really nothing else this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When class is cancelled, Laura and her girlfriends spend a lazy day in bed. Then they get hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by intheforestofthenight. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

“Daaaaannyyyyy, I’m hungryyyyy.”

“Your refrigerator is literally three feet away.”

“But that requires _moving,_ Danny!”

“Laura. You’re laying _on top_ of me. You’re gonna have to move either way.”

“…Carmilla-“

“No chance, cutie.”

“But you can do the _poof!_ thing and just, you know, _poof!”_

“Still no, cupcake.”

Laura huffed. She really was getting hungry, but she was just _so comfortable_. Classes had been cancelled, some freak toadstorm causing sporadic power outages all across campus. The professors had decided that it was hazardous to attempt holding classes with the sigils down (they had just switched from carved stone to neon the year before), so everyone was told to remain indoors.

They had barricaded the door, dragged the beds together, and put on a marathon of Bob’s Burgers. LaFontaine had reclaimed her laptop months before, but had never gotten around to changing her Netflix password. Danny was stretched out fully, with Carmilla curled under her arm into her left side and Laura fully sprawled on top of the rest of her body, head tucked under Danny’s chin and an arm wrapped around Carmilla.

It had been six hours and almost a season and a half of the show before Laura started to feel hungry. Obviously, moving herself wasn’t an option, so she had devised an ingenious plan to cleverly manipulate one of her girlfriends into getting it for her. After pretending to be dying hadn’t worked, she’d moved on to simple begging. That looked to be about as successful as the dying.

“Pleeeeease, Carmilla? You don’t have to move a muscle, just poof over and poof back!” Laura didn’t understand why this was so hard. _Poof!_

Carmilla sighed, shifting slightly closer to Danny. “What part of _no_ are you just not grasping, lovermine? There’s no chance in hell I’m giving my spot up. Took me almost half an hour to get it right.”

Danny reached over her own head to grab her phone from the shelf. Frowning, she texted something quickly, waited a second for it to buzz a response, then typed a quick message back before setting it down again. At Laura’s questioning look, she smiled reassuringly. “Just a Summer sister with a question. Nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Laura smiled, putting her head back and snuggling into Danny. Carmilla entwined their fingers, and Laura gave up her plan to get food, deciding that it was much nicer to be exactly where she was. She truly adored her girlfriends, with every fiber of her being. She didn’t always realize how much she did, but sometimes, in the little quiet moments like these, it just welled up inside of her until it felt like she would burst with how much she loved them. Carmilla met her eyes and she could see the same love reflected in them.

Just as she was settling in to close her eyes and maybe take a nap, the door burst open. Laura’s head shot up, and Carmilla flew to crouch over both girls, hissing with fangs bared.

LaFontaine charged in, Perry hot on their heels. “We’re here, it’s okay, where’s the worm?” Both redheads looked around the room frantically, identical confused looks settling over their faces when they didn’t see a worm.

Danny chuckled softly. “Sorry, guys, there’s no worm.” LaFontaine looked disappointed, but a quick look at Perry made them rearrange their face into something more disapproving. “Thanks for bringing the food, though. Laura and I were getting hungry.”

Perry looked appalled. “You texted us, saying that there was a six-foot acid-spitting worm eating half your room, could we please bring _cheeseburgers_ so it didn’t _eat you,_ just because you were too lazy to get up and walk the _three feet_ to the refrigerator?” The floor don looked scandalized by the very idea of falsifying an emergency for such a mundane reason.

Danny looked supremely unruffled. “Yep, that’s about it.”

Perry threw her hands up in indignation. “You should be more careful, you know. You do that too often and one day there will be a real monster and we won’t believe you. Let’s go, Susan.” She spun on her heel and stormed out.

LaFontaine tossed the bag of food they carried to the three girls. Wrinkling their forehead, they checked, “So, no worm?” When three heads shook, they sighed. “Too bad. It sounded really interesting. If you do see one, call me first, okay? Perr would probably call campus monster control before I could take any samples.”

Perry stormed back in, grabbed LaFontaine, and dragged them out, the bio major waving as they left. The trio on the bed looked at each other in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing. Laura grabbed the bag of food and started distributing burger to her girlfriends, pausing to press a kiss to Danny’s cheek in thanks (and another to Carmilla’s cheek because why not) before tearing into hers. They readjusted silently, all leaning against the headboard as they watched TV and ate, legs intertwined at the bottom of the bed.


End file.
